Předtucha
by Katz 007
Summary: Will uslyší křik a vydá se ke zdroji onoho zvuku. Dorazí ke staré chatě. Vejde dovnitř, uprostřed místnosti visí žena...


Po hodině strávené pod proudem horké vody se Will pomalu šoural zpátky do postele.

Už je to dlouho, co Will začal pomáhat FBI s hledáním nebezpečných vrahů. A zhruba v té době začal mít také sny plné hrůzy, strachu a smrti. Zdráhal se o tomto problému mluvit se svým psychiatrem, ale zároveň věděl, že Lecter je jediný, kod by mu mohl pomoc a nemyslet si, že je blázen.

Z přemýšlení o stvoření s parožím z jeho snu ho vyrušil štěkot a vrčení psů. Jejich pozornost upoutalo něco venku. Will si vzal kabát a vyšel na terasu.

Byla tichá noc. Měsíc osvětloval zemi pod sebou jasným bílým světlem. Díky tomu měl Will dobrý rozhled až k lesu.

Nikoho neviděl. „Je tady někdo?!" křikl do ticha. Žádná odpověď. „Nejspíš to mylo nějaké zvíře, co se přiblížilo příliš blízko," mumlal si pro sebe. „Psi ho museli cítit." Will si unaveně promnul oči, otočil se k návratu a v tu chvíli něco zaslechl. Nezdálo se mu to, protože psi uvnitř se opět rozštěkali. Will se zadíval pozorněji do lesa a zaposlouchal se. Když zvuk uslyšel znovu, znejistěl. Byl to křik, ženský křik. Křik bolesti, ale i vzdoru. Will neváhal, okamžitě se vydal za zvukem.

Chvílemi byl křik hlasitý a intenzivní, pak zase tišší. Nakonec Will dorazil k polorozpadlé chatě. Rozhlížel se kolem. Nepoznával to tam. ‚Musím být hluboko v lese,' pomyslel si, když se přibližoval k chatě.

Will pomalu vešel dovnitř. Jeho pohled utkvěl na ženě, která visela uprostřed místnosti. Byla nahá, ruce měla natažené, svázané provazy. Její hlava byla svěšená a husté černé vlasy se lehce chvěly ve vánku. Will se vyděšeně rozhlídl po místnosti. Byla to malá místnost. Nebyly tam žádné další dveře, ale kromě něj a ženy tam nikdo nebyl. Cítil, jak se jeho srdce rozbušilo mnohem rychleji, když přistoupil k ženě.

Z ran, které pokrývaly její tělo, vedly klikaté cestičky zaschlé krve. Všechny tyto cestičky se sbíhaly a končily na konečcích prstů na nohou. Odtud pak krev kapala na dřevěnou podlahu. Kalůž krve pod ní byla nepravidelná a obrovská. Když Will šlápl do kalůže, všiml si, že na okrajích byla krev ztuhlá, ale střed byl stále lesklý.

Will se chvěl. Nahmatal na jejím krku velice slabý tep. Byla živá. Opatrně odhrnul tmavé vlasy z její tváře. „Proboha!" vydal ze sebe zděšeně. Byla to Beverly Katz. Willa zachvátila panika a beznaděj. Prudce couvl a narazil do malého pojízdného stolku. Ten s rachotem kousek poodjel. Will se podíval na stolek, který byl plný nejrůznějších řezných nástrojů. Sevřelo se mu hrdlo. Zatřásl hlavou, aby zahnal přicházející představy ohledně nástrojů a nehybné Kazt.

Na stolku byl větší nůž, který Will použil, aby přeřezal provazy a mohl sundat Beverly. Její tělo se bezvládně sesunulo do Willovi náruče. Opatrně ji položil na krvavou podlahu. Rychle si sundal kabát a přikryl ji tak, aby jí víc neublížil.

Vzápětí ucítil za sebou pohyb. Smířil se s tím, že se vrah vrátil dokončit svou práci. Ohlédl se. Ve dveřích do chaty stál muž.

„Co jsi to udělal, Wille?" pronesl muž s mírným náznakem chvály.

Willovi se ulevilo, když poznal svého psychiatra. „Mu... musíte mi pomoct," řekl Will a jeho hlas se třásl.

„Už jí nemůžeš pomoc," odvětil Hannibal klidným hlasem a pomalu kráčel k Willovi.

„Ne," vrtěl hlavou Will. „Ona je… je živá," protestoval, zatímco třel dlaněmi její přikryté tělo, aby ji zahřál.

„Wille, je mrtvá. Už pro ni nemůžeš nic udělat." Lecter si klekl vedle Willa a chytil jeho třesoucí ruce.

„Ne!" okřikl ho Will. „Musíte, mi pomoc. Musíme ji odvést do nemocnice."

„Wille, řekl Hannibal klině a zlehka položil Willovi prsty na její krk. „Nemá puls," odmlčel se a sledoval Willa, který se třásl a v očích měl slzy. „Ona chtěla věřit, že jsi nevinný. Věřila tomu až do konce svého života," řekl Hannibal, postavil se a prohlížel si stolek s nástroji. „Tvoje zběsilá pomsta," pousmál se. Will stále těkavě přejížděl prsty přes její krk, aby nahmatal puls. „Její smrt nám bude prospěšná," pokračoval Hannibal.

„Co, co tím myslíte?" zeptal se Will zmateně a prsty od krve si odhrnul vlasy z čela.

Hannibal se zadíval Willovi přímo do očí. „Ty budeš volný, Wille. A já budu sytý."

Willse celý zpocený a vyděšený probudil. Ležel na špinavé palandě v cele Baltimorského ústavu pro duševně choré zločince.

Will sedí na palandě a za pomoci své mysli se věnuje rybaření. Rázné zabouchání obuškem o mříže jeho cely ho vrátí do reality. Za mříží stojí vysoký, dobře stavěný zaměstnanec ústavu.

„Máte návštěvu," řekl dozorce a čekal, až Will natáhne ruce, aby ho mohl spoutat. „Je to agentka Katzová," dodal, když vyvedl Willa z cely.


End file.
